Ramiris (Web Novel)
Summary Ramiris is one of the Eight Star Demon Lords, along with Rimuru Tempest, Ruminas, Leon Cromwell, and Dagruel. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 4-C Name: Ramiris Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: Queen of the Fairies, Demon Lord |-|Child='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Creation, Telepathy, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic (All monsters have inherent resistance to the magic attribute), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Adult='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Sealing (Sealed Veldanava's holy corpse), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Law Manipulation (Can modify the laws of the world), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Aura, Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Unknown | Large Star level (As a first generation demon lord, and an observer appointed by Veldanava to watch the world, she should be comparable to Gii, and Milim) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Comparable to Gii and Milim), Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Star Class Durability: Unknown | Large Star level Stamina: Unknown | High Range: Unknown | At least Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (With some fairies, manage to make the concept of Ghost Researcher golem, a complicated Golem built with spirit magic, works physically which is something that the best of mind of Dwarfs and the elves couldn't do and had to give up on the project. As such, Rimuru clarified she and her helpers would be geniuses for the managing to get the project to work.) Weaknesses: If she forces her growth into an adult, she can only maintain it for a single battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Labyrinth Creation: Ramiris's ability which allows her to be able to create Labyrinths. * Annihilation: A magic of instant death in which Ramiris will cover both of her hand with black light then shoot it at her opponents. * Primitive Magic: An ability which can modify the laws of the world. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. Key: Child | Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Fairies Category:Flight Users Category:Queens Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4